Bayonetta : Broken Hearts
by Isaac Clark aka Reven
Summary: *The Sequel to Bayonetta: Jordan* (if you haven't read that please read that first) *spoilers* Katie is left without the one she cares for , her Heart is broken and she hasn't got the will to carry on but can she find the will to rebuild her life ? or will there be problems along the way ? The Tale of Katie's Broken Harte Without Jordan


Chapter 1

Luka sat outside the portal with his brother he was so anxious and bored he always tried to keep his cool around every one but deep down he panicked he worried about his Fiancé the only woman he ever loved his whole life even when he thought she murdered his farther he was drawn to her like a firefly to such a blinding light she was the most Amazing, sexy, wonderful and beautiful creature he had ever seen and yet so mysterious how could he not love her HELL! he wasn't the only one to love her poor Jordan did to but he found someone ells which saved him the trouble of falling out with some powerful being ... Especially considering there wasn't anything he could do ... He was always powerless useless ... That's why he was anxious and board and frustrated he couldn't do anything in fact he couldn't even watch it had been at least 3 hours or so and he wanted to do something or at least to know she was safe that's all he wanted ... And for Katie and Jordan and Jeanne to come back safe to but he just wanted this crap to be over he wanted to marry his love and this mess to be over and not sit here again for a second time scared that she was dead!

Luke spoke "should it be taking this long?" Luka sighed "I don't know" Luke asked "you know what time it is?" Luka sounded frustrated "I don't know" Luke asked nervously "how will we know if there ok?" Luka flipped "I DON'T KNOW!" Luke seemed hurt and shyed away from his older brother but he was worried about his Jeanne it had been hours and they had to just wait there for them not knowing what was going to happen he worried about his lover so much and felt powerless to do anything he was now scared she was dead he felt like crying the thought of Jeanne being dead made him feel uncomfortable and scared of losing her A tear come from his eye then another he wiped his face Luka looked over to him "I'm sorry little brother ... I'm sure she's ok in fact I know they both are Jeanne and Bayonetta survive anything" Luka smiled and walked up to his brother placing his hand on his shoulder "I'm sure there both fine" soon the Portal opened and Bayonetta and Jeanne came through Luka laughed joyfully "BAYONETTA! YOU MADE IT! HAHA! I knew you would!" he ran to her and hugged her as hard as he could Luke ran to his loved one and softly placed his hands on her shoulders "Jeanne my love ... I missed you so much" Luka looked at Bayonetta face ... It was cold and emotionless ... Her makeup was ruined and wet she had been crying greatly "Baby what happened!?" Bayonetta couldn't speak but looked Luka in the eyes with a look that shocked him so deeply the cold, fear and loss in her eyes … he had never seen her so dark but hear it was and he was terrified as to what happened to his poor lover he held her softly as she didn't hug or talk back she was simply a cold statue "Bayonetta ... Your scaring me ... What happened?" Luke saw the same cold dead expression of loss in Jeanne She didn't make eye contact with him Luke asked her scared "Jeanne ... What happened?" she couldn't reply Luka held her he saw trough the corner of his eye Katie came through the portal he shouted over to her "Hay Katie! What happened in there!?" she didn't reply she was signing something so softly Luka asked "hay Katie ..." he turned around and then saw she was she was covered in Blood all over her skin and cloths drenched in blood stains and in her arms lying still and motionless was Jordan also covered in blood Then it hit Luka a wave of guilt hit him so hard how could he be so selfish! Jordan was dead ... Katie had lost her loved one not him he had felt so relieved to see Bayonetta now all he felt was guilt and shock his head felt dizzy he ran over to some bushes and threw up he couldn't accept it Jordan was dead.

When Katie Got home she lay Jordan on the bed he lay there still and quiet she just turned around and sat at the bar and grabbed the first bottle she saw and began drinking she didn't want to think she knew it would hurt so much if it set in so she just began drinking it was terribly strong whatever it was but she felt like it would do her lots of good after a few minutes Everyone ells came in and saw Katie sat at the bar downing a drink as fast as she could Jeanne saw this and looked worriedly at Bayonetta she whispered "speak to her ..." Bayonetta shyly walked over to her and asked softly "Katie ... Are you ok?" Katie didn't look at Bayonetta just mumbled in-between swigs "umm hmm" and she went back to getting as drunk as she could Bayonetta wanted to stop her but she couldn't because she didn't know how she would react to it she asked "where ... Where is he?" Katie just vaguely pointed to her room Bayonetta motioned to Jeanne and they both went in Katie just stared straight on her head felt very dizzy from so much alcohol so quickly she felt off balance already a few minutes later Bayonetta walked out side with Jordan in her arms Katie couldn't even bare to look over but she could see in the corner of her eye the red stained body with pale skin she couldn't face it she pretended to ignore it all and just took another gulp from the now emptying bottle the entire room began to spin and she tried to stand up to get her next bottle but found as soon as she left the chair gravity pulled her to the floor and she passed out the last thing she thought about was Jordan Pale face looking up at her she knew her life was over from now on.


End file.
